Trouble down the road
by GSR4ever87
Summary: After losing her mother, Bridget is feeling alone and has a lot of pain inside. Now it's up to Grissom and the family to make her see that she isn't alone. Will they get to before it's to late? Why would it be to late? What will happen? Read and find out. Third story & Final story in the Winding road series. Now A/U.
1. New Home

Disclaimer: I don't own the main charters.

Summary: After losing her mother, Bridget is feeling alone and has a lot of pain inside. Now it's up to Grissom and the family to make her see that she isn't alone. Will they get to before it's to late? Why would it be to late? What will happen? Read and find out. Third story in the Winding road series. Now A/U.

AN: This is Third in the series so you could be confused if you didn't read the other two, continue at your own risk.

AN#2: Now keep in mind that Bridget has just lost her mother so how she acts is a reaction to that so hopefully you won't be too hard on her.

Title: Trouble down the road  
Rating: T  
Time-line: 9 Years after a Thanksgiving surprise  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Minor character death, Mention death of the young & A little violence  
Main Parings: GSR  
Minor Parings: CatNip, Greg/Amanda, Warrick/BreAnna  
Series Order: Winding Road to home, A Thanksgiving Surprise, Trouble down the road.

* * *

Trouble down the road

Chapter 1: New Home

A 13-year-old girl with blonde hair and blue eyes was surrounded by her grandmother and extended family she really didn't know but they were all here to say goodbye to the little girl's mother, who after fighting the battle of cancer for a couple of years lost the fight, leaving her with her father, stepmother, two half-sisters and one half-brother.

Among these people of mourners was her father, she loved him but knew that he was only here to support her because he never really loved her mother in a romantic way, his heart had always belonged to her stepmother and now that her mother was gone she felt very alone.

A tear fell down her cheek as the priest was saying the last of the prayers and when it ended they said amen then they all hugged her and her grandmother goodbye. When the mourners walked away the little girl's father looked at the grandmother, held out his hand and said. "I am sorry for your loss Mrs. Simms."

Mrs. Simms was an older looking woman in her late 60's, her hair was blond with some gray in it, she was 5'5 and petite. She had just lost her husband three years ago and was still morning over that loss, now her daughter.

She nods and wiped a tear away then as they were shaking hands she replied. "Thank you Dr. Grissom."

She didn't know much about Gilbert Grissom since she only saw him a few times and what her daughter had told her but what she did know was that Grissom was truly a nice man and she would be lying if she said she never hoped he would have a future with her daughter, if only the circumstances were different.

Grissom nodded and speaks again. "If you ever need anything don't hesitate to call."

She nodded with a small smile then she turned to her only granddaughter, wraps her arms around her and said. "I love you sweetie."

Bridget sniffled, nods and replied. "I love you too Grandma."

After a few minutes they pull back and Mrs. Simms gives Bridget some comforting words then Grissom looked at Bridget and asked. "You want a few more minutes alone Bridget?"

She nodded and said. "Please dad?" He nodded, kissed her on the forehead and after Bridget's Grandmother kissed her on the forehead too, him and Mrs. Simms walked away.

When they got the cemetery gate they made plans for tomorrow about him going over to Alice's house with Bridget and going through things so they could put the house up for sale then Grissom said goodbye to her and she walked to her vehicle then drove away.

As Grissom was standing there alone he looked toward Bridget then sighed, looks up in the sky and whispered. "Alice please look down on our girl she is going to need some guidance, she will miss you so much."

He moves his head back down to look at his daughter again, hoping he can help her through this. Bridget was very close to Alice since she spent most of her time with her. He tried his best to be there for her as much as he could when she was growing up and he liked to think he was there for her when she needed him but their bond wasn't as tight as he would have liked.

His thoughts get interrupted when he realizes that Bridget was walking to him.

He cleared his throat and when she got closer he asked. "You ready?" She wordlessly nodded her head and he puts a hand on her shoulder then guided her to the vehicle as she looked back at her mother's grave wishing her mother was still here.

The drive to the house was a quiet one, both surrounded in their own thoughts.

He pulled in the driveway 5 minutes later to the new 2 story, 2 car garage house that had a master bedroom, four other bedrooms, 2 ½ baths, with all the rooms a pretty good size. It also had a big deck with a hot tube, a pool and a grill in the back.

When the vehicle had stopped he looked over at his daughter and said. "Most of your stuff that was in the old place is in your new room, we'll go through everything at your mom's tomorrow." Bridget nods sadly and looks down at her hands, Grissom puts a hand on her shoulder and continued. "I'm sorry about your mom sweetheart. I wish there is something I could do to take away your pain but the only thing I can offer is my love to you and be there when you need to talk."

She nodded again, looked out the passenger window and wiped some tears away. He squeezed her shoulder then moved his hand and they both got out of the vehicle then walked in silence up the stone walk way, which was to the right of them.

When they get to the front door, he tries the doorknob to see if it was locked, he knew Sara was home because she took the day off but she keeps the door locked depending on where she was in the house since it was so big, but it wasn't locked so the door opened right up and he lets Bridget walk in first.

She takes a few steps inside then stands in the foyer between the living room and the dinning room with the curved stairs in front of her as she hears her father walk in behind her, shuts the door then said loudly. "Honey we're home."

The word 'home' sent a sad feeling down Bridget's spine, she knew that this was now her home but she already missed the one she had with her mother, she quietly took a deep breath and saw Sara walk in from the dinning room to the right of her, she had a kitchen towel in her hand wiping her hands.

Grissom smiles at her and she smiles back then said. "I made lunch, you guys hungry?"

Grissom shook his head and replied. "Sorry honey but I got called in today."

He had been semi-retired so he could be the stay at home parent while Sara worked when the kids were younger but now that they had grown up a little he wanted to go back to work, so now he works on any shift they need him on.

Sara nodded then she looked at Bridget and she just shook her head no.

Grissom puts his hand on Bridget's shoulder again and said. "Why don't you go upstairs and decorate your room how you like it and I am sure Sara will give you a tour later, ok?" Bridget nods her head and before she starts walking, Grissom speaks again. "Your bedroom is on the third door to your left and the bathroom is right across from you."

This was the first time she had seen the house since they just bought it a few days ago and she had been staying at her mom's house with her grandma and a few extended family members that was helping her out.

Bridget nods again and walks up the stairs silently as Sara and Grissom was watching with sadness for the little girl.

When she was out of sight Sara looks at her husband and he looks back, sighed then talked. "I don't know what to do to help her through this."

She walks up to him, puts a hand on his cheek and said. "Just be there when she wants to talk and tell her you love her."

He nods then brings her closer for a hug and they stood there for a few minutes then when he pulls back he finally noticed it was quiet in the house, which it usually was but he didn't see or hear anybody in the living room reading or watching tv, he looks back at Sara and said. "Where are the kids?"

Sara gives him a small smile and replied. "Well Kelly is at the park with Lily, Amber and Nick Jr. Caitlin is at the mall with Kim. And Connor is at Nick and Catherine's with Austin and JR."

Kelly will be 13 in 2 months and she had really grown up to be a daddies girl, she loved anything to do with butterflies and science. Her younger brother Connor was the same way, he was another copy of his father.

Now Caitlin was a true Sara copy from the brown eyes, brown hair and even the gap Sara was afraid she would inherit but her parents still thought she was beautiful and she could also solve some of the difficult math problems already. Her and Connor will be 10 on Grissom's birthday.

The gang had officially moved to San Francisco four months after making the announcement at Thanksgiving 9 years ago and even though Sara and Grissom still thought they were a little crazy at making the change they really loved having them closer to them and not only that but some of them were colleagues with her again.

Sara was still the boss in her team that included Nick and Greg. Catherine actually got lucky when she got to be a night shift supervisor and so she had her own team that included Warrick.

Catherine and Nick have been married 14 years now and have two sons together plus Lindsey from Catherine's previous marriage, which she has blue eyes and brown hair and is currently in Las Vegas going to UNLV for her Senior year studying in the Arts so she could be an actress on stage.

Nick Jr. just turned 12 last month, he was the perfect image of Nick with brown hair, brown eyes and that Stokes smile. He loves sports especially football and baseball, likes hanging out with his friends and doesn't mind going to school.

Austin Stokes was 10 years old and he was the opposite in looks, he looked more like his mother with those blue eyes, blond hair and her smile. He also loved sports but basketball was his game.

Warrick and BreAnna Brown have been married 15 years and they have two daughters, Lily and Kim.

Warrick loved his girls so much and really wasn't that disappointed that he didn't have any sons, Lily was 12 and a daddies girl, she had dark skin, green eyes and long brown hair, she also loved playing and watching sports with her father.

Kim was a mommies girl, she was 10 years old, her skin was a lot light than her older sister but there was no denying who her father was. She also had green eyes like her father and sister but her hair was blond, like her mother's. She also loved sports but she liked to bake more than her sister did, taking once again after her mother.

And Greg and Amanda Sanders have also been married for 15 years and they have two kids, Amber who is 12 years old and 9-year-old Greg Jr., or JR as he is mostly refereed to.

Amber has long curly brown hair and hazel eyes and as much as she loves science she doesn't think it's going to be her career like her father and someday her younger brother.

Greg Junior aka JR, is just like the name suggest he is a complete copy of younger Greg years, he liked his brown hair spiky with blond tips, he had brown eyes and that Greg smile that all the girls liked and he loved science especially ever since he had gotten a Chemistry set from his uncle Nick one year for Christmas.

Grissom nodded at what Sara said about their kids then as he was going in for a kiss his phone vibrates in his black, pants pocket. He sighs, pulls back, takes the phone out, opens it up and it showed the address on where he needs to go then he puts the phone away, lightly pecks his wife on the lips then said.  
"I have to go." Sara nodded and looked at him worriedly, he puts a hand on her cheek and said. "Honey you will be fine with Bridget, this isn't your first time alone with her."

Sara sighed and said. "I know but it's the first time since her mother died."

She never knew what to say in these kinds of situations and it didn't matter if it was with adults or kids.

He smiles a little reassuringly and speaks. "Then tell her what you told me to say, tell her you love her and will be there for her anyway you can, I have faith in you."

She smiles at him, happy he can make her feel a little better, he smiles back and they kiss one more time then he turns to the front door, opens it up, looks back at his wife and said. "Love you honey."

She nods and said with a smile. "Love you too babe, be safe."

He nods, winks at her and said. "Always." Then he walks out the door and shuts it behind him.

Sara sighs when the door closes shut then she looks up the stairs, takes a breath, hangs the kitchen towel on the banister then walked up the stairs.

She stands in front of Bridget's room when she got there, takes another breath and knocks on the door. When she didn't get an answer she cracked the door open and peaked her head in the room, the walls were still bare and the boxes were still in the exact spot they were put in when they moved here, her eyes turned toward the bed and saw Bridget lying down with her eyes closed, wearing the same clothes she had on for the funeral and holding a stuff puppy that Alice bought her when she was younger. Sara took a moment longer to look at her then pulled back into the hallway and shuts the door quietly, she shook her head and walked back down the stairs feeling really sad for the little girl.

Her and Alice may have not gotten past a few pleasantries between them when they saw each other over the years but no child should be without a parent at a young age and Bridget may not be biologically hers but she loved her and would do anything for her because she was a part of her husband and she would do anything for him, she just hopes in time things will get better for her stepdaughter.

* * *

AN: Interested in more? Please review.


	2. Comfort from family

AN: Thanks for the reviews and the followers, here is your new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Comfort from family

One month Later

Sara was sitting at the break room table looking over some crime scene photos of her latest case, it was two 13-year-old girls, who was strangled to death and had cuts on their arms. She couldn't stay in her office with the pictures of her kids looking at her, it only made it worse. She shook her head while thinking why anybody would do that to innocent kids.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Nick's voice. "Are you ok?"

She didn't realize she had tears going down her face until a drop hit her on the hand. She looked up and saw Nick and Greg looking at her with concern so she looked away from them to wipe her tears away then sniffled, looked back at them and replied. "Of course I am."

Greg and Nick turned to each other with a disbelieve look then both of them go and sit down next to her, looked at her again and Greg said. "Come on Sara, it's us."

She shakes her head and replied. "Yeah I know but I am the boss, I should be setting the example not crying every time I see something like this, we all know we have seen and processed worse."

They both knew she wasn't talking about processing the most gruesome crime scenes, she was talking about processing kids that were even younger than the ones on this case.

They nodded then Nick reaches for Sara's hand and said. "We know that you are seeing your girl's faces while looking at those and that can be very hard, we understand but we also know that you can be objective and work the best that you can so the victim's families can get closure. Also never forget you are a wonderful boss." He squeezed her hand.

She smiles then Greg nods and said. "Yeah you are and thanks to you I finally made it to CSI Level 3, I have come along way from the lab rat."

They chuckled and nodded then Sara takes her hand out of Nicks, wipes the remaining tears away, feeling a little better from the reassurance by the guys then she nodded her head and said. "Thanks guys."

They smiled at her and Nick said. "Sure, anytime." She nods again and just as she was looking back down at the case file, Nick talks again. "Why don't you get out of here and we'll call you if anything comes up." Sara looks back at him and was about to protest but Nick cuts her off before she can. "Go be with your family. I know how you want to make sure in person they're ok."

Cases with kids always made the CSI's think about home and their own kids and they wish they could go to them every time something like this comes up but knew they had a job to do but just this one time Nick and Greg will let Sara off the hook since all they would be doing is sitting and waiting for the little evidence that they collected got done from being processed.

Sara looks at them again and said. "If anything ha…"

Greg cuts her off. "We'll call you."

She nods, stands up with a little smile and said. "Thanks again guys."

Greg and Nick stand up too then Nick brings her in a hug and said. "You're welcome. Now go before I change my mind."

She hugs him back then pulls out of the hug and after hugging Greg she looks at Nick and asked. "Ok who is the boss here?"

Nick smiles his trademark smile and said. "Please go home, is that better?"

Sara shook her head and said. "Ok you know I can't resist that smile." Then she gives him a little smile back and continued, jokingly. "If only we weren't married." She smiles a little bigger after saying that.

Nick also smiles bigger then continued in the joking manner she seemed to have set up. "You know they would never find out."

Greg looks a the two of them and Sara shakes her head with a chuckle then said. "Come on Nick we are married to the two most experienced CSI's in the country, if not the world, they would know in a heartbeat."

Nick nods and acts like he is disappointed then said. "I guess we will only have our dreams."

Sara grabs the file, walks to the break room door then turns around, looks back at Nick and replied. "You dream all you want buddy but my dreams are only about one man." She smiles and waves goodbye at them then leaves the room with a smile on her face, she loved it when Nick can make her smile even if it's only for a couple of minutes.

After Sara left the break room Greg looks at Nick and asked. "What was that?"

Nick looks over at the younger man and replied. "What?"

He shakes his head and said. "What do you mean what? That flirting."

Nick crosses his arms over his chest and said. "Oh come on Greg you know it's innocent, it always has been. I was just trying to make her smile and not think about the case for a few minutes. You also know I would never hurt Catherine like that and really I don't think there is a man out there to even make Sara turn her back on Grissom, she knows I am just joking with her."

Greg nods his head and replied. "Yeah Your right, sorry man." Then he heads out of the break room.

Nick watches him with a shake of his head and then follows him out, knowing that the last few years Greg has been a little jealous of his close friendship with Sara. Greg and Sara kind of lost their closeness through the years and Nick believes that Greg kind of misses it.

When Sara made it home, she hurriedly got out of the vehicle and walked up the walk way then finally when she made it to the front door, she took a breath and opened it then stepped in and said. "Babe I'm home."

"In the living room."

She smiles while putting her things on the table by the door, vowing to get it later then walks to the living room doorway and smiles bigger while looking at the scene in front of her, Grissom was sitting on the love seat with his glasses on and reading a book, Kelly was right next to him also reading and Caitlin and Connor were sitting at the coffee table playing chess, which her son was winning.

Grissom looks up from his book and said. "You're home early."

She nods then says. "Where is Bridget?"

Bridget has been having an understandable tough time this last month, some days she would be ok and talking a little but other's she would be closed off and always in her room. Grissom sighed, takes his glasses off and said. "It's not one of her good days, she is up in her room." Sara nods with a sadder expression then the one she brought home.

Grissom noticed something was wrong so he puts his book on the end table, stands up and walks up to her then puts a hand on her cheek and asked. "What's the matter?"

She gives him a reassuring smile then pats him on the hand and as she walks past him, he turns and watches her hug and kiss the kids. Witnessing that scene he knew the case that she had must have been about kids, he mentally sighed, wishing he could shield her of that pain but knowing it's part of the job she was so good at.

Sara walks back over to him and he immediately wrapped his arms around his wife, giving her as much comfort as possible then he kissed her on the head, took her hand and walked them back to the couch as Kelly scooted over so she could share the space with her parents. As Sara sat she lays her head on her husband's shoulder feeling the comfort of her family surrounding her and even though one member wasn't down there with them she could still feel her presence.

* * *

AN: Hope it wasn't too bad, I know not a lot happened but it will get there so hang tight. Please review.


	3. Still Hurting

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Here is your next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: Still Hurting

Later that evening when dinner was cooked, which was mostly by Grissom, and put on the table, they gathered their children and reminded them that all electronics and phones are to be turned off at that time since it was a rule of theirs, of course there was an exception to the work phones because they could get called in at any time.

Once the food was on their plates they started eating.

A few minutes later Sara noticed Bridget wasn't really eating so after she swallowed the bite she just took she asked . "Bridget honey, are you ok? You haven't touched your food."

Bridget dropped her fork on the plate, glared at her, stood up and shouted. "I am not your honey, sweetie or daughter and I never will be so don't call me that!"

Then she ran upstairs in tears as the rest of the Grissom family was shocked that she just blew up like that but really it couldn't have been much longer for everything to come out since she holds everything in, especially this last month.

A few minutes of silence passed then Grissom clears his throat, looks at the other kids and said. "Eat before your dinner gets cold." The kids go back to eating as he sighs then puts his napkin on the table, stands up and said. "I'll go tal.." He gets cut off when his phone rings, he sighed again, takes his work phone out of his pocket then answers it. "Grissom." The person on the other line talks then he replied. "Ok I'll be there."

Sara looks up at her husband as he hung up and asked. "A case?"

Grissom nodded and puts the phone back in his pocket as he walked over to her side of the table and said. "I'll have to talk to her later."

She nodded in understanding then spoke. "I can try if you want."

Grissom gives her a little smile, leans down, pecks her on the lips, ignoring the kids mumbling 'eww' then pulls back and said. "Good Luck."

She gives him a small smile back, grabs the front of his shirt and brings him down for another kiss while the kids say 'eww' again with fake gagging noises this time.

They pull back, look at their kids and Sara replied. "Oh just wait till your married you won't be saying 'eww' then."

Before the kids could come up with something to say Grissom talks. "But that won't be for a long time, right girls?"

Kelly and Caitlin both smiled at their father and nodded their heads while Sara mentally rolls her eyes, she knew that if Grissom had it his way his girls wouldn't be getting married till after they were thirty.

Grissom smiles at the kids and said. "I love you guys be good for mom." They nodded again and fully concentrated on their food as he looked back at Sara and said. "Love you too and I'm sorry about what Bridget said."

She shakes her head, puts her hand on his cheek and said. "I understand she is going through a tough time, I knew this wasn't going to be an easy transition for her and I love you too and be safe."

He nods, winks and said. "Always." He takes her hand, kisses her palm then released it and after one more smile he walks away and out of the house.

Sara goes back to eating after the front door shuts even though a part of her mind was worried about Bridget.

After dinner was done and the dishes were cleaned, Kelly, Connor and Caitlin went upstairs to play since they had a few hours to spare before bedtime, their bedtime might be a little later since it was summer vacation but they still had to go to bed at a decent hour.

Sara puts some leftovers on a plate, warmed it up, grabbed a tray then puts the plate of food, silverware and a glass of milk on it then picks it up and carries it up to Bridget's room, normally the parents wouldn't allow food up in the kid's bedrooms but Sara had a feeling Bridget wouldn't have eaten otherwise and she wasn't about to let her go to bed without food, she wasn't that kind of a stepmom.

She sets the tray down on the floor when she got to the closed bedroom door then knocked and said. "Bridget I brought you a piece offering."

Sara hears a come in a few seconds later so she opens the door enough so she could move it with her body once she grabbed the tray again then she stood in the doorway and sees Bridget sitting at her desk writing something and Sara doesn't have a doubt in her mind it's poetry. She is like her father when it came to poetry, although she liked to write it more whereas Grissom loved reading it. Sara mentally smiled at that, as Bridget closes the book she was writing in then she looked over her shoulder toward the doorway and saw Sara holding a tray with dinner on it.

Sara cleared her throat and snapped out of her thoughts then said. "I figured you would be hungry." Bridget just nods and moves everything out of her way on the desk while Sara walks up to her then stops next to her with the tray at arm's length so Bridget could take everything off.

When everything was set it in front of her and after a small 'thank you' she starts eating as if Sara wasn't there.

Sara mentally sighed, turned and walked to the door but stopped when she was in the doorway then looks back at Bridget and speaks from the heart with a soothing tone. "Bridget I am not trying to be your mother, I could never be her or replace her but I would like to be a friend if you let me. I thought we had some really good times through the years. I know you are going through a very difficult time right now and I wish I can make the pain disappear and bring your mom back but I can't. I can only offer my support, comfort and if you ever need to talk I am here for you, remember that." The only indication Sara knew that Bridget heard her was when she stopped eating for a second then continued.

Sara takes one more look at the little girl who was in so much pain then walked the rest of the way out of the room and shuts the door behind her.  
She puts the back of her head on the door and sighed, stood there for a few minutes then shook her head and walked down the hallway and down the stairs to tidy up anything that was misplaced before she settled down for her bedtime.

* * *

AN: Sorry about the short chapter, next one should be longer. Things are about to take a turn. What happens next? Find out next chapter. Please review.


	4. Worth it

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: Worth it

Many hours later

While everybody was in their rooms expected to be asleep, Bridget opens her bedroom door with her ipod and wearing her jeans, sneakers, a t-shirt and a sweatshirt. She looks down the end of the hall and sees the parent's bedroom door shut and no light coming through the bottom.

She steps in the hallway, shuts the door as quietly as she could and headed down the hall to go downstairs and before she turned the corner another bedroom door opened but this occupant of the room was half asleep and had gotten up to go to the bathroom but when she saw that Bridget was up and what looked like sneaking out of the house, she had to follow to make sure she would be ok and to see where she was going so she rushed in her room grabbed the closest shoes and sweatshirt then shuts her door quietly and rushed as fast and quietly as she could down the stairs.

Bridget walked to the alarm by the door that lead to the garage, turned it off, walked into the garage, grabbed her bike and since she didn't want to open the garage door because it would be a risk of waking her stepmom up she opened the side door and rolled her bike out. As she rides out of the driveway her follower saw Bridget ride past a street light and started in the same direction as her.

As Bridget was riding, she was thinking how much trouble she could get in if the grownups were to find out but at this moment she didn't care, she really wanted to talk to someone and she knew the right person to go to, even if they couldn't talk back.

Finally she made it to her destination and parked her bike by the gate, got off, walked through the gate as she pulled a flashlight out of her pocket then she turned it on and headed for her mother's tombstone. She hadn't been there since she said goodbye a month ago and she felt bad but it was just too hard.

She moved the leaves and plucked some of the over grown grass and tossed them to the side then she puts her hand on her mother's name and started talking with a little emotion in her voice, after puling her head phones off. "I'm sorry it's been awhile mom, it's just been really hard for me. I have my good days and bad ones but overall I just really miss you, I wish you were here." She sniffles and wipes a few tears away and continues. "I feel like I don't belong with them and right now I don't think they would care if I just disappeared."

She took a breath and before she could continue a voice startled her. "That's not true!"

She jumped, turned to the side while moving the flashlight in the direction of the voice then talked when she saw who it was. "Kelly what are you doing here?"

Kelly walked closer to her older sister and said. "I could ask you the same question."

Bridget looks away from her, looks back at the tombstone and said. "I am talking to the one person who understands me, who won't judge me and loves me."

Kelly looks at her sternly and said. "They're people who love you."

Bridget laughs bitterly and said. "Who? Like your mother?"

She ignored the harsh tone Bridget said the word 'mother' and came back with. "Well for starters yeah and what about dad?"

Bridget shrugs her shoulders and said softly. "He was forced to care because of unfortunate circumstances."

Kelly didn't really know the history of her father and Alice, only what she could gather from broken conversations about it, but to Kelly it didn't matter how she got here because Bridget was still her sister and she loved her, even though the last few years they haven't been as close as they where when they were kids.

Kelly looks at her sister with a raised eyebrow and asked. "Did you just meet our father? You can't force him to do anything." Bridget looks at Kelly for a minute then looks back at the tombstone silently, Kelly sighs and said. "Well whatever the circumstances that brought you in his life is beside the point, he loves you, we all love you, you just have to make room for us in your heart." Bridget kept her eyes away from her sister, not wanting her to see that her words did affect her.

A few seconds later she wipes a tear away then puts up her wall again when she said in a sharp tone. "Why? So I can stop putting a damper on your happy family life and forget about my mom."

Kelly shook her head and replied. "When are you going to see this is your family too? We just want to see the pain, the hurt and the anger to go away and who said they want you to forget about her? She will always be your mother no matter what anybody says, no one can change that." Bridget looks at her sister amazed at what she said to her and suddenly she felt like the younger sister because Kelly seemed so wise and understanding.

Kelly smiles a little at the surprised look on her face then puts her hand on her shoulder and said sympathetically. "I am so sorry that you lost your mother Bridget and I can only imagine how you have been feeling this last month, heck since you've found out she had been sick and I understand you want to shut us out and put a wall over your heart so you don't feel that kind of hurt again but you do have a father, two sisters, a brother and a stepmom who love you very much and would help you anyway that you allow us and yes we all would be very heartbroken if you just disappeared." Bridget could see the truth in her sister's eyes and even saw a few tears going down Kelly's cheek.

Bridget looks back at her mother's tombstone and though about everything Kelly said then after a few minutes she said in a whisper but loud enough for Kelly to hear. "I don't think my mother would want dad to be sad if I just disappeared. And I don't think I could really do that to him."

She still had lingering doubts about her role in this family but she felt a bit better considering Kelly followed her all the way here when she knew they both could be in trouble now.

Kelly smiles, wipes the tears away and said. "Good, I am glad you see it my way, at least for now." Bridget looks up and Kelly has her smirk on her face.

Bridget rolls her eyes then shows a small smile, looks back at the tombstone and said. "I promise I won't do this again unless I have an adult with me, I love you mom and always will. Goodbye for now."

She kisses her hand and then puts it on the tombstone for a few seconds then she moves her hand, looks at her sister and asked. "Ready to go home?"

Kelly nods, looks at the tombstone and said. "It's ok Ms. Simms I will look after her for you and make sure she doesn't do this again." Kelly looks at Bridget and said. "Ok, now I am ready."

Bridget smiles and they started walking to their bikes with the flashlight guiding their way to the gate then Bridget looks at Kelly and said. "You do know I am the older sister right? I should be looking after you."

Kelly makes an objective noise and replied. "Only by 9 months and besides I know you will need help to get out of this punishment."

They walk out of the cemetery and when they get to their bikes Bridget asks. "Do you regret coming after me then? Knowing how much trouble we can get in."

Kelly looks back at her sister and says with a smile. "Whatever the punishment is I'll gladly take it because it was worth it." She thinks they made a little progress in the relationship and not only for themselves but for the family too and she was happy about that because honestly she had missed their closeness.

Bridget nods with a smile and said. "I think so too."

Kelly smiles bigger and when they got on their bikes Kelly looks at Bridget again and asked her a question. "So are we good?"

Bridget nods and replies. "Yes" Then she says with a joking tone."But I think we need to fight every once in a while so Sara and dad don't get suspicious that we actually like each other."

Kelly chuckles with a smile then said. "You're on, race you to the house." Then she starts peddling her bike, Bridget shakes her head and starts peddling too, feeling a bit better than she had in a months.

* * *

Grissom smiles as he signed his name on the latest case they had just closed and now he was free to go but his dream of holding his wife in his arms tonight was shattered when Catherine walks in the doorway and said. "We have a new case Gil, you coming?"

When he went to work there was still a few hours left in the swing shift and since Catherine was here he knew graveyard had started.

He mentally sighed then nodded his head and said. "Yeah I'll meet you at the vehicle, ok?" Catherine nodded and left the office.

He ran his hand down his face, stood up, grabbed his kit that was still in his office that he shared with his wife and left the room hoping this was going to be open and shut. But the moment he got to the park and when one of the detectives told him about the young girl victim his hope was suddenly shattered again.

He sighed, walked up to the scene and looked at Catherine, who was kneeling next to the body. She looks up at him, nods her head and said. "Same M.O., strangulation and cuts on the arm but this victim is a red-head so the suspect doesn't have a preference in hair color."

Grissom stored the information in his brain then asked. "Where do you want me?" Catherine raised an eyebrow and he gives her a little smile and said. "What? You're boss here."

She nods, stands up and said. "I think we should call everybody I want this guy today."

"Ok I'll call Sara." Before Catherine opened her mouth he had already pulled out his cell phone, hit speed dialed number one and was walking away from the scene.

Catherine shakes her head with a smile and started her task.

After the second ring Grissom hears his wife's voice. "Grissom."

He smiles at the sound of his last name from her lips then said. "Honey we need you at a crime scene."

She immediately sat up in bed and said. "Another teenage girl?"

Grissom sighed and said. "Yes, so just inform Bridget and Kelly and make sure the alarm is set before you leave the house."

Sara nodded then replied. "Ok I'll see you soon."

"Alright, I Love you."

"Love you too." They hang up and then he calls the rest of the gang.

As he hung up the last call, his phone rings and Catherine looks up from getting a piece of evidence and asked. "You are eventually going to work, right?"

She smirks and Grissom raised an eyebrow as he started answering. "Gris…"

But he was cut off when he heard his wife's frantic voice. "Griss! Bridget and Kelly aren't in their rooms or anywhere in the house."

Grissom's heart sped up and said. "Ok, I'll be there in a few minutes."

He tries to calm Sara down the best he could before they hung up again then he tries to take calming breaths himself. Catherine started looking at him with worry and before she talks he speaks. "I have to go Catherine, Bridget and Kelly are not at home."

Catherine understood and said. "Ok we'll cover for you, go do what you have to do." Grissom gives her a short nod as she hands him the keys to the CSI vehicle. He takes them, turns and practically jogs to the vehicle, gets in and as he was driving home he did something he hasn't done in a while, he prayed, that his two girls were ok.

When Grissom got home Sara was still the only one awake, she had just called a few people's houses who she thought they could have been at but no luck so she was still shaken and the moment he stepped in the house she immediately gets into his arms, he wraps his arms around his wife, kissed her head and she said. "I am so sorry."

He shook his head as he pulls back, puts his hand on her cheek and said. "None of his is your fault Honey."

More tears came out of eyes and she said. "I could have tried harder with Bridget, I should have told her about my chil..."

Grissom cuts her off. "Honey we both agreed we would tell them about your childhood when they got a little older."

None of the kids knew about her living in foster homes growing up and Sara thought that maybe if Bridget knew about that she would understand that Sara knew a little on what she was going through.

He continues to looks at her sad face and speaks again. "I'll tell you what, when we find them we will sit them down and tell all of them." He puts his other hand on her cheek, looks into her eyes and said. "And we will find them I promise, ok?" He wouldn't have it any other way.

She nodded her head and he brings her back in his arms.

As she wraps his arms around his waist she said. "Where could they have gone and why aren't they back yet?"

They walk to the living room doorway and he saw the picture of the family hanging above the mantel then his eyes turned to his oldest and something clicked inside of him.

He stopped, she looks at him, wondering why he stopped then he looked at her and said. "I think I know were they went, I'll call you when I get them."  
Sara was going to open her mouth to speak but he had already kissed her on the forehead, turned and walked to the door.

She shakes her head and thinks. 'same old Grissom.' whenever he would find out what he needed he would always leave the room without giving a full explanation. She sighed, closed her eyes as the door shuts then also prayed that the girls were all right.

* * *

AN: Find out what happens next. Please review.


	5. Uneasy Feeling

AN: Thanks for the reviews, now lets see if he found his girls.

* * *

Chapter 5: Uneasy Feeling

Grissom was almost to his destination when something on the sidewalk caught his eyes and he didn't like the feeling it brought him, his heart speeds up as he pulls over and calls one of his colleagues.

"Stokes." Nick answers and Grissom tells him where he is at and asked if he would come since he should be hands off. Nick said he would be there in a few minutes then said bye.

Grissom closed his phone, took a calming breath then gets out, grabs his flashlight out of his CSI kit that was in the back of the vehicle then walks over to his girl's bikes that was laying on the sidewalk. He turns the light on and moves the light up and down not noticing anything wrong with them at the moment. He watches the CSI issue vehicle pull up behind his vehicle a few minutes later.

When it stopped Warrick and Nick both came out, Grissom raised an eyebrow at that and Nick speaks with his kit in his hand. "Catherine let Warrick come along, she thought you could use the extra help so we can find your girls faster." He said in a determined voice.

Grissom nods, looks at Warrick and said. "You should go to the cemetery." Warrick look at him with confusion and Grissom continues. "I think that's were they were leaving from, there could be something there."

He nods and grabs the keys from Nick then drove to the cemetery, which was a just up the street.

Once the vehicle drives away Grissom watches Nick look over the bikes then Nick said. "The tires are flat, they could have ran over something that deflated them."

Grissom nods with a lump in his throat and replied. "Or it could have been deliberate."

They recreate the scene in their minds:

_The girls are riding back in the direction of home, stopping at the intersection, they get off their bikes to look at their ties and that's when they became distracted. Somebody or two people came up behind them and took them, then probably put them in a car and couldn't take the bikes with them because there was no room._

Nick and Grissom look at each other as they nodded in agreement on what they thought then as Nick was getting back to examining the bikes something catches his eye so he turns to look across the street with his flashlight and sees a man walking in the direction of them then he stopped and they have eye contact. Grissom looks were Nick is looking and a second later the man turns and starts running.

Nick wasted no time and started chasing after him, even though Nick wasn't as young as he use to be he was still physical fit to run with the best of them. The man got to the driver's side of his vehicle and just as he was opening the door Nick had grabbed him by the back of the shirt and pushed him up against it, shutting the door in the process, the man speaks in a harsh tone. "I didn't do anything."

Nick was still holding on to him and said. "Then why run? you know that's the first sign of guilt." The CSI issue vehicle stops behind the man's vehicle.

Grissom gets out and walked up to them as Nick said. "He said he didn't do anything." They snickered a little, having heard that line before.

As Grissom stopped in front of them Nick turns the guy so he was facing Grissom and Grissom asked. "What are you doing out here at this hour?"

He glares and replied. "I'm taking a walk is that against the law now?"

Grissom was eyeing him carefully then looked at the vehicle and asked. "Is this your vehicle?"

"What's it to you?" Grissom moves closer to him as the man leans back and asked. "What are you doing?"

Grissom moves back, looks at Nick and asked. "Do you smell that Nicky?"

Nick nodded and replied. "Yeah I say somebody was trying to get into the vehicle while intoxicated and I don't think it's safe to let him behind the wheel."

Grissom nodded, looked at the man and said. "You don't mind coming with us so you can sober up do you?"

The man stopped the stiffness before it came and asked. "And why would I do that?"

Grissom shrugs and replied. "Well you have one of two choices, one we can let you go but the moment you put your keys in the ignition we can take you in for suspicion of driving drunk or two you can come with us now, get sober and leave anytime. Your choice."

Grissom didn't know why he had a feeling about this guy but he did and he wasn't ready to let him go just yet, even though all he was going with was a gut feeling. He would try every trick in the book if he had to.

The man thought about his options then cleared his throat and said. "Alright, yeah." He thought he would take the easier route than getting into trouble or having them find out something.

Nick and Grissom smiled and they went to the CSI vehicle, got in and Grissom drove back to the place they saw the bikes then Grissom gets out, while Nick stayed with the 'suspect'.

Grissom walks over to the bikes as Warrick gets out of his vehicle and they look at each other, Warrick shakes his head sadly and Grissom took a few moments to collect himself then shook it off and went back to the task at hand, showing that the news didn't affect him more than it really did.

As Warrick got to the bikes the 'suspect' was watching from the backseat but then looked down as Warrick picked them up, Nick was watching the man's reaction from the review mirror, noticing he seemed a little nervous about something.

Once the bikes were in the vehicle they drove to PD then got out, walked in the building and Grissom asked the 'suspect' if he wanted to sit in a room or the lobby, he said he will just sit in the lobby.

They nodded and Warrick went to get the coffee while Nick and Grissom was watching the 'suspect' from a small distance.

Nick leans toward Grissom and told him what he suspected while he was in the vehicle and Grissom nods and replied. "I got that impression too."

Nick looks at him and just as he was about to speak his phone rings, he looks at the caller ID, excuses himself and walked away while Grissom stood there watching the 'suspect' and he seemed a little fidgety while drinking his coffee.

Nick walks back over to Grissom and Warrick a few minutes later and said. "That was Catherine, she found a break in the case, a shoe impression was in the dirt next to the body."

Grissom perked up then looked down at the 'suspect's shoes and they looked dirty the guys seemed to notice that too but Warrick said. "Well it's not like we can ask for his shoes he could have gotten the dirt from anywhere and plus that doesn't mean he killed or took anybody."

Grissom nodded, looked at Warrick and said. "And that's why you are going to go to the vehicle and see if he left any traces of it on the floorboard."

Warrick smiled, pats him on the back and ran outside to check the vehicle.

Nick looks at Grissom and asked. "Do you think he has something to do with both the murder and the disappearance of your girls?"

Grissom sighed and said. "I don't know Nicky. I just don't want to leave anything unturned when I have this feeling." But a new feeling came over him, if this was the same guy or the accomplice then he feared for both of his girl's lives.

Nick nods and asked. "What's next?"

Grissom sighed again, looked back at the 'suspect' then walked up to him instead of answering Nick.

When he stopped in front of him, he looks up at Grissom and Grissom speaks. "You are free to go Mr..."

He trials off and the man answers without thinking. "Mr. Martinez, Julio."

Grissom nods with a smile and Julio stands up then walks out of the building with his coffee, Grissom waits a few seconds then walks up to the glass doors of the building and sees Julio grabbing his phone from his pocket, which that's what he was counting on, he watches him dial a quick number then starts talking and the angle Julio was standing Grissom could read his lips and that's just what he did. "No man...I couldn't...Something came up...listen I am out of here...I'm done...yes you heard me right...I know, it's just not worth it anymore...do what you want, you're on your own...bye."

Julio hangs up the phone then looks toward the glass windows and doesn't see the presence he thought he felt when he was on the phone then shrugged his shoulders and walked away figuring he was safe to take his time to get out of town before anything happens to him.

Nick looks at Grissom as he walked back to him and asked. "Did you get anything?"

"Out of context it could mean anything..." Just as he was about to continue his phone rings, he picks it up then smiles as the caller was speaking then he hangs up the phone, looks at Nick and said. "Warrick has the sample."

Nick smiles back, they walk out of PD and head to the lab while Nick calls his wife and asked her to bring the sample of dirt to the lab as soon as possible.

* * *

Grissom, Nick and Warrick had just walked into the crime lab when Grissom's phone rings, he looks at the caller ID and does a small sigh, the guys look at him and he said "I'll catch up with you guys in a minute."

They nodded, having a feeling Sara was the one calling him, then continued to walk.

Grissom walks into the privacy of their office and answers the phone. "Hi Honey."

"Hi, any luck?"

Grissom does another sigh and replied. "We haven't found the girls yet." He could start to hear her sobbing and he closes his eyes at the painful sound then said. "But we have something that could bring us closer." He didn't want to say if it was closer to finding the people who he thinks took them or the killer of the teenage girls just incase they were one in the same or neither, he didn't want to worry her more or get her hopes up.

Sara took a few breaths and said. "Really?"

"Yes."

It was a few seconds of silence and Sara asked. "What should I do?" Technically she is a boss and didn't need his permission but she wanted to know what he would say because she respected on what he thought.

Grissom could hear in her voice that she was torn to coming here to be a CSI or stay at home to be a mom for the other two kids and he replied. "What does your heart tell you?"

She didn't even hesitate. "I'm a mother first."

He gives her a small smile even though she couldn't see and said. "Then you stay at home and I'll call if we find something else."

"Ok, find our babies." It was really hard not to jump in the vehicle and drive right to the lab to help but Sara knew that keeping her other kids calm if they woke up and was scared was something she needed to do and plus she trusted her husband and the team to find them,  
after all they were one of the best teams around even if they don't work with each other regularly anymore.

He replied with emotion. "I will."

"Be Safe and I love you."

"Always, I love you too."

After one more bye they hang up the phone, he walks over to the desk, looks at a picture that just had Bridget and Kelly in it, it was taken when they were about six. He picks it up, runs his finger on the frame and said. "I'll find you girls, I promise."

He puts the picture back on the desk, wipes another tear away, clears his throat and walks out of the office, hardening his emotions so he could do his job to get his girls back where they belong, which was at home safe and sound.

* * *

AN: Will they find them? Find out next chapter. Please review.


	6. Rescue

AN: Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Chapter 6: Rescue

When Grissom gets to the room were everybody was at they all stood there waiting for the results and the tech who was doing the test was very nervous, especially because he was in the same room with the most experience people on the job but he didn't let it show.

After some time Grissom told the guys to get some coffee and he started to pace while he waited, he wasn't leaving that room for anything.

When the machine beeped the young lab tech grabbed the paper, looked at it, looked at Grissom and said. "It's a match, the dirt at the crime scene is the same dirt on his boots."

Grissom grabs the paper that was handed to him, he looked at the results as the guys walked back into the room, he hands Catherine the paper and said. "His shoes were at least there." They knew what that meant, it may not make him the killer but it gives them a little lead and they will take it, especially if it gets them closer to finding his girls before it's too late.

They walk to the computer lab and found out the address to Julio Martinez's apartment then as they were walking Catherine speaks. "Griss..."

Grissom cuts her off as he turned around to look at her. "Don't tell me to stay Cath, Please. I have to come, I promised Sara that I would find our girls."

Catherine knew she should tell him that he had to stay but she couldn't do it while staring at this broken man and there was no telling what he might do so she might as well keep an eye on him, she sighed and replied. "Ok you can come but you stay back, alright? I don't want you to compromise this case."

Grissom nodded with a grateful smile then moved away from the door, swept his hand in front indicating she can walk out first. Catherine gives him a small smile and walks out of the room with the team following behind her.

* * *

They get to the address of Julio's apartment, it wasn't in a spectacular area but it wasn't in a dump either.

Nick parks the vehicle on the side of the street and they all get out just in time to see the detective that was assigned to them pull up behind their vehicle.

They look at one another and Catherine asked. "You ready?"

They all nodded then walked to the apartment complex, get to the second floor, stopped at the correct apartment number then Catherine knocked and said. "Julio Martinez this is CSI from SFPD and we would like to talk to you."

The team hears some commotion inside then a window opening, everybody moves out-of-the-way and Nick kicks the door open then as he ran toward the open window to follow him Greg and the detective was already running back down towards the front so they could cut him off.

Catherine and Warrick walk in the room, which was the living room, but didn't stick around in there they did a quick scan in the other rooms and closets but there was no sign of anybody else in there. The walk back to the living room and Catherine looks in the doorway to Grissom and shook her head, watching his hopeful face fall.

Before any words were said Nick's voice comes over the walkie-talkie. "We have him in custody and it looks like our boy was thinking about leaving town."

Catherine sighed, grabbed her walkie-talkie and replied. "Alright, Greg go with the suspect and Nick please come back up here."

"Alright, I'll be right up."

"Ok."

Catherine clipped the walkie-talkie back to her side, looked around the room that had nothing on the dingy walls and only an old-looking couch with a small TV. There wasn't much in here but she wanted every inch of this place checked and that's exactly what she ordered the moment Nick came back into the room.

A couple of minutes later as they were working, Catherine could see that Grissom was a little more anxious as he still stood in the doorway so she walked up to him, they walked in the hallway then she puts a hand on his shoulder and said. "Hey, everything in that place will be turned, swept and opened, if there is something here that could help us we will find it."

Then she sighed and Grissom nodded then spoke before she could continue. "I have been working this job long enough to know that there is a chance that they are already gone but I won't by that until I get prove." Catherine nodded, patted his shoulder and walked back into the apartment.

Grissom was taking a step toward the doorway when his phone rings, he picks it up and answers it. "Grissom."

"I know you said you would call but I am going a little crazy here."

Grissom stops in the doorway again, watching the CSI's do there jobs and he said a little brokenly. "We have a lead and we are following it but I don't know Sara."

Sara replied back after hearing his broken tone. "They will find something babe, trust them, you were a good teacher."

He smiles a little at the comment then cleared his throat and replied. "I do, I just want my girls back."

Sara wiped a tear away and replied. "I know babe, I do too."

It was a few seconds of silence both in their own heartache then Grissom cleared his throat again and said. "I'll call when we get something, I promise."

"Ok."

Then they did their traditional goodbye.

"Be safe and I love you."

"Always, I love you too."

After they hung up the phone, he clips it back to his side and watched from the doorway, feeling more helpless every second that went by.

10 minutes later Grissom heard Nick's voice. "I think I found something." Grissom was itching to walk in the room but one look from Catherine kept his feet still.

Catherine walks up to Nick and they go through some pictures that he found in a locked box in a secret place under the hardwood floor, which was under the bed. The pictures contained some of the teenage victims from their cases and some were of Julio and somebody that could pass as his brother and what looked like their families in front of a house.

She shares a look with her husband, both thinking that's were they could have killed their victims because there was no evidence that proved they killed them here then she walks over to Grissom and showed him the pictures, which made his stomach turn even more when he realized if his girls were taken by these men then they really could already be dead, he shakes his head from that dangerous thought.

When she got to the last few pictures he perked up and said. "We didn't see anything about a house." He wanted to slap himself for missing that piece of information but then also reminded himself that they were just looking for a current address and hadn't looked deeper into his history because at the time they just needed to talk to him not interrogate him but now things were different.

Catherine shook her head and along the same lines he was just thinking, she said. "We need to look deeper in his history."

Grissom nodded then walked away, and knowing him so well she knew exactly where he was going so Catherine turned and shouted Nick's name.

Nick walks up to her and said with a smirk. "Yes Boss?" Even though Catherine wasn't his supervisor this was still technically her shift.

Catherine gives her husband a small smile and said. "I want you to shadow Grissom, whatever you do, don't let him out of your sight."

"You think he could do something?"

She puts a hand on his shoulder and said, while looking into his eyes. "Nicky it's his daughters, what do you think?"

He nodded in understanding, himself would do absolutely anything to protect his kids and he could only imagine how he would be if he had daughters that were missing so even though Grissom was cool and collected most of the times this could be the one time were he losses his emotions.

Nick pats her hand and replied. "I will." They share a smile, he takes the pictures Catherine hands to him and nods then he walks away, catching up with Grissom just as he walked outside in the darkness.

The drive to the lab was done in silence, Nick not sure what to say or how to help him out with this and Grissom was in his own thoughts, still hoping for a good outcome in this.

When they got to and in the lab they got right down to work, not wasting any time.

15 minutes later they had went through Julio's history and found out the man in the picture was indeed his bother, Miguel, so they went through both of their histories and found out they had families but were murdered on a camping trip and they barely survived themselves. They also found out the house that was in the background of the pictures actually belonged to his brother, but payments haven't been made in the last few years and since they found nothing else about the house being bought they decided to check it out to cover their bases, because an abandon house would be perfect for murdering and keeping them as hostages.

After Grissom handed the files to Nick, he said. "Let's go to PD and tell the captain on what's going on."  
He nodded and they headed to the San Francisco police department.

Once they got done talking to the middle-aged Captain and he told them that he will send some back up with them just in case they walked out of his office and Grissom said he needed to go the restroom before they leave.

As he started walking he looked back at Nick and asked with a smirk. "Aren't you going to shadow me there?"

Nick does a small smile with a chuckle, he should have known that he would know what was going on then he shook his head and replied. "I think you can handle that yourself." He nodded with a small smile and walked to the restroom.

When Grissom walked back to the spot he left Nick at he saw Nick was just getting off the phone. Nick turned around and saw Grissom walking up to him then saw him stop, he was confused so he looked over his shoulder and saw Julio Martinez getting escorted by a police officer out of the interrogation room then he had also stopped and looked at Grissom and even though it was the same man they just picked up earlier that morning he didn't look very fidgety, this time, in fact he looked a little more confident and was standing there with a small smirk on his face, like he knew what was going on.

Nick turns back to look at Grissom and saw him walking his way again and once he made sure Grissom wasn't going to run past him and attack Julio he turned fully around and saw the police officer telling the prisoner to go and they walked away.

Nick looks at Grissom when he stopped next to him and asked. "You ok?"

Grissom looks at Nick with a sad look and replied. "Not until I get my daughters back."

A part of him wanted to attack Julio but all it would do was cause more trouble and waste time and his daughters may not have that so as much as he wanted to do something his love for his girls was greater than his anger, at least at this moment.

Nick nodded and responded. "Then let's go." Grissom nodded and was about to talk but Nick shook his head and continued. "Don't say it Griss, Bridget is a Grissom and Kelly is a Grissom and Sidle, they can be pretty tough when they want to be and I don't believe for one second they would give up without a fight, hold on to that."

Grissom gives him a small smile and said. "Thank you Nicky."

Nick nodded and started walking, Grissom took a breath and followed him out of PD with determination filling him.

* * *

When they got to the destination, which was in a rundown part of town there were more houses boarded up then livable, they see their back up, Greg and Warrick standing off to the side a few houses away from the target.

Grissom pulls off to the side of the street, they get out and walked over to them then Grissom asked. "I take it since everybody is here they are in there?"

They nodded and Warrick speaks. "Yeah we have a sniper in position ready if we need him and he saw Miguel in one of the back rooms and Bridget and Kelly are tied to a chair with blind folds and tape over their mouths in the living room."

He looks at Grissom with sympathy, Grissom nods and after he cleared his throat he asked. "Are we ready?"

They all nodded then as Warrick and Greg pulled out their guns, Nick looks at Grissom and replied. "Now remember what the Captain said."

He nodded and replied. "I stay behind everybody and wait till it's cleared before I go in, I know Nick." The captain had also taken pity on Grissom and allowed him to be involved in the rescue if they were in there but he was supposed to be the last one in.

Nick nods and pulls out his gun then looks at Grissom again, which he takes a breath then pulled his gun from his holster, he wouldn't normally be carrying it but this was the one exception because this was for his girls lives.

The second in command cop walked up to them and asked if they were all ready and after a nod he pointed to Warrick and Greg to follow the men that were going to the back of the house just in case then looked at Grissom and Nick and they understood they were following the rest of them to the front of the house.

When they were in their own group they headed toward the house mindful of the windows that weren't boarded up, then the groups split up, got in place and was ready to charge in when the order was commanded.

The group that went to the front door stood to the side of it and a few seconds later they could heard glass shatter against a wall then Miguel's voice. "Well are you ready sweetie pie number one, I am thinking I will take a little more time with you two. My brother isn't around to join the fun, what a shame." A few seconds pause and he speaks again. "You two are very beautiful I am going to enjoy this more than any of my other victims."

After another seconds pause, Grissom hears a sound that goes right to his heart, Bridget shouting for somebody to help them and when he heard a slap and Miguel yelling for her to shut up he was twitching to go but stood his ground then after a second slap and the chair falling over, hearing it break, Grissom couldn't just stand there and do nothing anymore so he threw every protocol out the window and moved faster than anybody could stop him.

The command had just come over the radio that it was time to move and one of the team members had a hold of the doorknob and just as he was turning it Grissom busted the door open with his shoulder.

Before either team could move they hear a gun shot then Grissom made a sound like he was in pain and for a few seconds they didn't know if it was for himself or for one of his daughters.

* * *

AN: Oh no who was it? Will they be ok? Find out next chapter. Please Review.


	7. Understanding

AN: Sorry for ending last chapter like I did. But thanks for the reviews anyways. Here is your next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7: Understanding

_Flashback_

_The group that went to the front door stood to the side of it and a few seconds later they could hear glass shatter against a wall then Miguel's voice. "Well are you ready sweetie pie number one, I am thinking I will take a little more time with you two. My brother isn't around to join the fun, what a shame." A few seconds pause and he speaks again. "You two are very beautiful I am going to enjoy this more than any of my other victims."_

_After another seconds pause, Grissom hears a sound that goes right to his heart, Bridget shouting for somebody to help them and when he heard a slap and Miguel yelling for her to shut up he was twitching to go but stood his ground then after a second slap and the chair falling over, hearing it break, Grissom couldn't just stand there and do nothing anymore so he threw every protocol out the window and moved fast before anybody could stop him._

_The command had just come over the radio that it was time to move and one of the team members had a hold of the doorknob and just as he was turning it Grissom busted the door open with his shoulder._

_As the door was busting open everything became slow motion, Miguel was smirking as he pulled a gun out then pointed it at the blond-haired girl, who was now standing up after the chair broke which set her free then he moved the gun just a little bit to the right and pointed it at the scared light brown-haired girl and just before his finger went down on the trigger Grissom had tackled Miguel and the gun goes off._

_Grissom landed on the floor painfully on the shoulder that he used for the door but he didn't care about that, he looked over at the chair and saw Bridget fall down in front of Kelly, wounded from the gunshot and Grissom did a painful scream like it wounded him instead of her._

_He shakes off the pain in his shoulder, gets up, ran to Bridget and saw that her eyes were closing. He looks at the wounded shoulder as he kneels down then looks at his little girl's face and said. "Come on baby, don't do this, come on." He looked towards the door and shouted. "We need an ambulance!" But then he shakes his head and not willing to wait, picks her up and carries her right out of the house with Warrick on his heels, they get to the vehicle door then he gasped. "Kelly!"_

_Warrick puts his hand on his shoulder and replied. "Nick will take care of her, right now Bridget needs you."_

_Grissom nodded and gets in the back as Warrick gets in the driver's side, after shutting Grissom's door._

Grissom puts all the pressure he could on the wound so she didn't lose anymore blood and he kept saying comforting words to her so she would know he was there, as Warrick drove to the hospital as fast as he could.

_End of flashback_

Grissom's reliving one of the worst moments of his life gets interrupted when Sara puts her hand on his shoulder, he looks over at her and she hands him a cup of coffee.

He gives her a grateful smile, grabs it then as he took a sip he looks at the hospital bed were Bridget was laying down with her eyes closed, asleep. They said her body was in shock because of the blood loss but other than that she was going to make a full recovery, they were just waiting for her to wake up now.

Sara kissed his head and he sighed then said with his voice shaking. "I can't believe I almost them."

Sara shakes her head, runs her fingers through his hair to sooth him and said. "But you didn't babe, they are both right here with us." He smiles as he looks across the room toward the chairs that was close to the window and sees Kelly asleep, along with Caitlin and Connor.

When Sara got the call on what happened she didn't want to leave the other two kids and call somebody over so she got them out of bed and brought them to the hospital and eventually they were all asleep again, waiting on their oldest sister to wake up.

Grissom nodded, looked at his wife with a relieved tear going down his cheek, she wiped it away and pecked him on the cheek.

As she pulled back they hear a groan coming from the bed.

Grissom hands the coffee cup back to Sara and she takes it then he moves closer to his little girl, puts a hand on her arm and said. "Ladybug, daddy is here, wake up honey." As he kept on soothing her to wake up, Bridget's eyes started to flutter open then finally blue eyes met blue eyes and Grissom did a sigh of relief then said with a smile. "Welcome back sweetie."

Bridget gives him a small smile then a second later gasped. "Kelly!"

Before he could answer, Kelly's voice could be heard. "I'm ok Bridge." Bridget looks over to her right and sees Kelly now standing next to her bed. They look at each other with tears in their eyes and Kelly continued. "You saved my life Bridget, thank you."

Bridget wiped her tears away and said. "You're welcome but you wouldn't have been there if it wasn't for me." Bridget then looked down, feeling ashamed for putting her younger sister in danger.

Kelly shook her head and replied. "You didn't make me go I went on my own to make sure you will be alright, I still don't regret it."

Even though her parents were worried about Bridget she still got a thirty minute lecture for going out of the house like she did but they were so relieved she was ok that no punishment was handed down and she was happy about it but she didn't care either way because the only thing that mattered to her was that Bridget was going to be ok and she swore to whoever would listen that if Bridget wakes up she would never leave the house without a grownup again, well until she was of age of course.

Bridget looks back at her sister and asked. "Really?"

Kelly nodded and responded. "I told you it was worth it didn't I?" Bridget nodded and Kelly continued. "Well I meant it then and I mean it now."

Bridget wiped another tear away then being mindful of Bridget's shoulder, Kelly gave her a hug while the parents had a warm feeling come through their hearts as they watched the scene.

As they were pulling back Grissom cleared his throat and asked. "Can I have a few minutes alone with Bridget?" They all nodded and after the other two siblings gave Bridget a careful hug and Sara gave Bridget a few comforting words then kissed Grissom on the cheek the family left, leaving Grissom and Bridget alone.

Once the door shut she looks at her father then looks down at her bed.

After a few minutes when it was still quiet, except the beeping of the machine that was attached to her, she looked back at her father and realized a few tears were going down his cheek. She had never seen him cry before and that kind of worried her so she asked with concern. "Dad?"

He shakes his head, ran his hand down his face to wipe the tears away, cleared his throat, looked into her blue eyes and asked. "Why did you do it?"

Everything that Bridget had been feeling since she was aware of her own feelings came forward and she spoke without thinking. "I had to protect your daughter."

Grissom was about open his mouth and tell her he wasn't asking why she risked her life but why she was out of the house in that late hour but then closed it as her words hit him like a ton of bricks.

He looks at her confused and said. "Bridget you are my daughter too." She looks at her father again then looks back down and he mentally gasped as he saw pain in her eyes then he puts his hand on her bruised cheek and asked in a sad voice. "Have I done or said something to make you think you don't matter to me as much as the others?"

Still looking down she shook her head and spoke. "It's not something you did, it's something I had been feeling. What I had always felt when I am around you and your family."

He lifts her chin up so they were looking eye to eye again and he replied. "Ok first off, it's your family too and second off, please tell me what you have been feeling."

Bridget took a few minutes then sighed and answered. "Ok pretty much my whole life, everytime I am around you guys I feel like the child that doesn't belong with you and was only in your life because of a drunken mistake and your to much of a decent man to just turn your back on someone who is half yours."  
She looks back down at the bed and sheds more tears.

Grissom is shocked at what he just heard, he never knew that all this time she had felt this way or else he would have already talked to her about it.

After a few minutes of silence he finally speaks. "Did your mother tell you how the two of us met?"

Bridget nodded and without looking at him she answered. "She said that you guys met when both of you were having a really bad night, she told me she never thought that night was a mistake to her because it gave her me and she also said I was the best thing that had ever happened to her."

Grissom wiped a few tears away from her cheek then replied. "If anybody including you ever thought that I would consider you a mistake then I would have to say that is a very bad assumption." Bridget looks up at her father and he continued. "I know I made many mistakes in my life but having you and being there for you is not one of them."

He stops to control his emotions and Bridget still having a little doubt said. "Come on dad don't lie to…"

Before she couldn't could continue he puts a finger to her lips to stop her and he continued. "I am not lying and just so you know I don't feel any differently towards you then I do with my other children just because you have a different mother. I loved you from the moment you were born, heck even before that. Ask anybody that we know.

He stopped to clear his throat then started again. "Were you a huge surprise? Yes, no doubt about it but that's life, it's full of surprises. Did I plan for it happen the way it did? No, but I would never take you back or wish you never came into my life. You do belong here, without you I don't feel complete, it's as simple as that." He shakes his head and continued. "I don't know what more I can say or do to prove on how much I love you." He looks right into her eyes as a few more tears go down his cheek and said. "Because I do, very much."

This time Bridget reaches for her father's cheeks, wipes his tears away and said. "You don't have to do anything, I know now."

If she didn't already know how he really felt about her she was certain now because she can see his emotions were very real and true.

He gives her a little grin, leans over and kisses her bruised cheek then pulls back and said. "Are we ok? You're not going to run away are you?"

Bridget shook her head and replies. "I won't dad, Yes we are fine and I love you too." He smiles again stands up from the chair, leans down and brings her in a soft hug, being mindful of her shoulder. She wraps her good arm around her father and holds him for a few minutes then as they were pulling apart she talks again. "You know she loved you too, right?"

He looks at her as he sits back down in his chair then asked. "Your mom?"

She nodded and looked down at her hands this time and continued. "Yeah, she knew it the moment you two met. She told me something clicked inside of her when you two started talking."

He wish he could say it was love on his part too but he couldn't lie to his daughter and he didn't want to hurt her feelings so he didn't know how to respond to that. But Bridget, being his daughter sensed his hesitation so she looks back at him and said. "It's ok dad I know that your heart belongs to Sara, it always has."

He reaches for her hand, holds it, looks into his daughters eyes again and said truthfully. "Yes it does and although I can't say I was in love with your mother, I can say that I did care for her as the mother of my child, it was a little rocky in the beginning but I thought we were getting better."

Bridget nodded then commented. "Yeah when she finally gave up the dream that you two wouldn't have the future she thought you guys could have.  
She didn't want to make things harder than it already was."

He was a little shocked at this admission and asked. "She told you this?" He knew they were close but had no idea what she had told their daughter.

Bridget nodded and said. "She told me everything, we didn't keep secrets from each other." She looks away from him, thinking about her mother again.

He squeezes her hand and said. "Sweetheart, I know you miss your mom but it will get better in time and promise me the next time you want to go talk to her you tell me or Sara. We would never keep you from going to see her, you just got to let us know."

She didn't know if she believed him about being ok in time since she was still hurting but she squeezed his hand to let him know she heard him and will do what he said then after another round of silence, except the machine beeping, she talks again. "She also told me that she never knew why you followed her to Chicago without Sara." Bridget was curious on that too and she was hoping she would get the answer from him.

* * *

AN: Next Chapter: What's Bridget's reaction after Grissom tells her what Sara did back then? Find out next chapter. Please review.


	8. New Start

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Here is your last chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8: New Start

Grissom releases her hand, gets up from the chair, walks to the window and just stands there thinking of the past, that time was one of the scariest and saddest of his life, scariest because he wasn't sure if he lost Sara for good and saddest because he had to say goodbye in the first place.

Bridget watched her father walk to the window and a feeling came over her so she asked cautiously. "Dad you ok?"

Grissom shook the thoughts of the past away, cleared his throat as he was turning to his little girl and said. "Going to Chicago without her wasn't my idea." He saw a few emotions on Bridget's face as she processed that and he didn't know if it was the good or the bad kind but he continued anyway. "Now don't get me wrong I wanted to be closer to you but there was so much to consider." He stopped to make sure he was saying this right and she nodded, telling him to continue so he took a breath and did just that. "And the more I thought about it the more I knew I couldn't be away from you, especially over 1,000 miles apart and Sara seemed to know that, in fact I believe she knew that before I did so she told me to go and be closer to you."

Bridget looked at him wide-eyed and said a little shocked and emotional. "She did? Why didn't she come with you?"

As he walked back towards the bed he gave her a little smile and replied. "Why do you think you ended up in San Francisco? She had a job offer, one she couldn't turn down and I couldn't ask her to, no matter how much I wanted her to." Bridget lets at tear go down her cheek, she had no idea that Sara sacrificed her happiness so her father could be closer to her.

Grissom sits on the bed next to her, wipes a tear away and Bridget says in a whisper. "She let you go so you could be closer to me?" She looked up at him and continued. "She sacrificed her own happiness?"

Keeping his hand on her cheek, he shook his head and responded. "It's not a sacrifice when you love someone and in this case she loved both of us and wanted us to be happy, she did what she thought was right."

She looks at him still with doubt in her eyes about Sara loving her, she couldn't believe that so fast, even after the talk she had with Kelly.

He shook his head again when he saw the look then gives her another smile and said. "Yes she loves you. I won't lie to you it was a little hard for her at first but the moment you opened your eyes while she was holding you for the first time she was a goner and I knew that she would do anything for you, even as far as letting the man she loves go so he could be closer to his daughter."

Her tears kept coming and there was no way to stop them so he just brings her in his arms and she started to cry, for everything she said to her and for what Sara was willing to do for her.

Grissom rubs her back, kissed her head and said. "It's ok Bridget, she knows you are going through a tough time."

After a few minuets Bridget sniffles and said. "It doesn't excuse what I said to her or how I spoke to her."

He pulls back and they both wipe her remaining tears away then he said. "Well now you can fix it, she doesn't expect you to call her mom or anything, she just wants to be there for you in any way that you let her and believe me she understands your situation more than you think."

She didn't know what the last part of what he said meant but she decided not to ask about it right now and just nodded her head then looks up at him and still in his arms she said. "She said that first part to me last night."

Grissom smiles and after a few second he said. "I'm glad we talked."

Bridget gives him a smile back and he could still see a little pain but there was less of it now, he didn't expect to heal her all in one day but this was a great step forward.

She nodded and replied. "Me too, thank you for not giving up on me."

He shakes his head, brings his daughter in his arms, kissed her head again and replied. "Never will I give up on you. I love you so much ladybug." He just holds on to her and closes his eyes as the sad feeling about almost losing her came back to him but then shook it away a few seconds later, he never wanted to feel that sadness again.

Their little father/daughter moment was interrupted when the door opened, Grissom looks at the door and sees the doctor standing there, who was in his mid-20's, had black hair and brown eyes and an easy smile. He cleared his throat and said. "I would like to check the patient, please."

Grissom nodded, pulls out of his daughter's arms, looks at her and asked. "Do you want me to stay?"

She shook her head and replied. "No but can you bring in my siblings, please?"

He nods, kissed her forehead, pulls back and replied. "Ok and it shouldn't be much longer you have to stay in here."

He looks at the doctor and the young man nods his head and replied. "Not much longer, I just want to check everything out."

After another nod and kiss on the head, Grissom gets up off the bed, walks to the door, turns around as the doctor got the bed then walked out of the room.

He sees the family close to the door and smiles at the kids then said. "Go keep your sister company." They didn't even hesitate, they got off their chairs and walked right into the room.

Sara and Grissom watched them then looked at each other, he does a sigh of relief then walks right up to her and brings her in a hug, needing to be in her arms at that moment. She hugs him back and feels his tension just wipe away, she knew that was the first time he felt really relaxed since this whole nightmare from last night started.

She runs her hand up and down his back and just holds him for a few seconds then they pull back, she puts a hand on his cheek and asked. "You ok?" He nodded and she continued. "And Bridget?"

He smiles, walks over to the window to the room, taking her along with him and as they watched their kids he says. "She is getting there." He didn't need to tell Sara what him and his daughter talked about because he felt the conversation should be kept between them so he just told her what he felt very confident about.

Sara smiled, happy with the progress that had been made and it sill may take a little more time because like him, she didn't expect that whatever Bridget had been feeling to go away over night but least they were getting somewhere positive. She moves close to his side, puts her head on his shoulder and they just stand there continuing to watch their kids.

After a few minutes the doctor comes out in the hall, looks at the parents and told them that she was ok to leave now but he did want to wrap her shoulder and put her arm in a sling until her shoulder starts feeling better and wanted to check on her progress in a week and they nodded, shook the doctor's hand then Grissom left the window to start the discharge papers so they could leave.

By the time everything was taken care of Bridget was walking out of the room with her arm in the sling.

Grissom looks at his family, smiles and said. "How about we go home and change then go out for breakfast." It was almost lunch time but he knew the perfect place to go were they serve breakfast all day long.

The kids smiled and cheered so he nods then continued. "Alright let's go." They nodded and walked in front of the parents.

Grissom watches them then looks at Sara and holds out his hand, she takes it without hesitation and they walk to the vehicle.

When they got to the vehicle the kids started climbing in the back but before Bridget got in she turned around and gives Sara the best hug she could with her arm in the sling. Sara just stood there for a second too shocked to do anything at first then she puts her arms around the little girl as Bridget speaks. "I'm sorry for everything and Thank you for all that you have done." Then she gets out of her arms and got in the vehicle, shutting the door behind her without saying another word.

Sara stood there for a few seconds doing nothing but looking at the door then she looks at Grissom and asked. "What was that all about?" Not that she didn't mind getting hugged by Bridget it just surprised her a lot.

He smiles, puts his hand on her cheek and told her what he told her earlier, using different words. "I think she is healing more ways than one."

After watching that display he was proud of himself for telling Bridget what Sara did back then, he had hoped she would warm up to Sara but didn't expect it to happen that fast, not that she was ready to call Sara mom or anything but this was another positive step.

Sara once again smiled at the progression Bridget was making then she cleared her throat to get the emotion out then said. "I should call the team to update them."

He shakes his head, hands her the keys and said. "Why don't I do it, You can drive." Sara nods with another smile, grabs the keys, kisses his cheek then walks to the driver's side as he gets in the passenger side.

As she was driving them back to the house he started to call the team to let them know that everything is ok now and that they were leaving the hospital and they told him the good news about the case and with everything going their way they all agreed to celebrate soon.

Then as Sara pulled into the driveway of the house Grissom checked the few messages that he had missed while in the hospital since he had the phone turned off.

They all get in the house as he clicked the phone off after hearing the messages, the kids run upstairs to get changed and Sara looks over at her husband and he had a few unreadable emotions on his face so she puts a hand on his shoulder and asked. "You ok?"

He nodded and replied after clearing his throat. "We need to take the girls down to the police station so they can take their statements and solidify the case."

She runs her hand up and down his arm to calm him down and before he could continue she nodded and said. "Ok we will do that before we go eat."

He nodded again and finished what he was going to say. "And the captain wants me to go right to his office when we get there."

She looks right into his eyes then asked. "Do you think you are getting a suspension?'

He shrugs then replied. "I could, I didn't listen to his orders."

Before he could talk again she removes her arm, stepped back and replied. "Well I think you shouldn't have been there to being with, they should have known your state of mind and you should have let the guys taken care of it."

But even after she said that she still had mixed emotions about the whole thing, when she found out what he did she wanted to be mad at him for risking his life but then on the other hand she believes that his emotional drive is what saved Bridget's life because there was no telling what the outcome could have been if somebody else had gotten her to the hospital a few minutes later.

She shakes her head getting out of those thoughts then gasped while looking at her husband. "Griss your recor..."

He puts a finger to her lips to stop her then puts the hand on her cheek and said. "I don't care about my spotless record, my daughters were in that house and there was no way I was going to just stand by and do nothing, no matter what the consequences are and yes I could have let the guys do it themselves but I had promised you I would personally bring them back and I did, I wanted to honor my promise to you."

He didn't want to mention that if he didn't have to take his daughter to the hospital there was no telling how far he would have gone with Miguel. Going to the hospital and the outcome coming out like it did probably saved that man's life but least now he can suffer in prison, along with his brother.

He mentally shakes those thoughts out of his head, never wanting to feel the type of anger he felt while at that house, then he sees his wife's eyes starting to shine with tears from that comment so he gives her the smile that she loves then continued to speak as he moved closer to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "I spent half my life only paying attention to my career until this beautiful, intelligent, amazing woman, slowly yet surly wormed her way into my heart." He unwraps one arm and puts his hand on her cheek to wipe her tears away then continued. "And ever since that day there became an us, nothing else matters to me but this family and I would do or risk anything to protect it, no questions asked." He looks into her eyes and asked. "You do know that don't you?"

She sniffled and said. "Yes I do." If she didn't know that years ago when he came after her, she did now.

He wiped the remaining tears away, leans toward her and kisses her on the lips, they pull back and she said in an emotional voice. "I am so glad that all of you came out of this ok."

He nods, cleared his throat and replied. "Me too." After another peck on the lips he says. "I love you Sara."

She smiles, puts her hand on his cheek to wipe an unexpected tear away that came out of his eye and replied. "I love you too Grissom, forever."

They kiss one more time then he brings her in his arms for a hug and she hugs him back.

While in the hug Grissom could do nothing but smile because everything was working out how it was suppose to, his oldest daughter was healing and finally accepting that she was part of the family, all the kids are happy, healthy and safe and the woman that he loves is in his arms and will always love him, he knew nothing is more perfect than that and hoping it only gets better going down this road.

* * *

AN: Well this is it for this story. Thanks for all the reviews.


End file.
